Leaving my heart behind
by theologygirl
Summary: Clarisse says goodbye to Joseph at the end of PD1, unsure of herself and where their relationship is headed.Does she leave her heart in San Francisco? ONE SHOT.


_A/N Set at the end of PD, the night before Clarisse leaves for Genovia. Joseph is staying back with Mia and won't return for over a month. How will they stand being apart that long?_

Everyone, including the ladies maids was glad the day was finally over. It was Clarisse's last day in San Francisco and there had been all the last minute details to work out about Mia's move to Genovia, a dinner party in Mia's honor, and personal goodbyes. The farewells lasted longer than the Queen could have imagined, but she had become so fond of the girl she was finding it hard to let her go.

Clarisse was nearly drained when at last she closed the door to her suite for the night. She was satisfied with Mia's progress and the plans for the future that had been worked out. Now, all she wanted was to relax and prepare for the trip home in the morning. Her bath was drawn, Olivia had seen to that, and she immersed herself in the warm water, soaking away all her cares. She had invited Joseph to her suite once the household had settled in for the night, and found herself nervously anticipating his visit.

She dressed in a silk robe and pajamas and sat in front of the fire in her sitting room, finishing her tea and the last of the day's diplomatic papers. She couldn't decide whether her poor concentration was because of the late hour, or because of Joseph. A light knock sounded on the door and Clarisse felt her stomach flutter. Apparently, she realized, the lack of concentration was in fact, due to him.

Joseph entered the room, and inquired quietly: "Still working?"

"All finished." She placed her papers on the coffee table and turned her full attention to him. "You smell wonderful."

"I just got out of the shower. I didn't think there'd be time in the morning."

"Yes, tomorrow will be busy." Clarisse stared into the fire and said nothing more.

"Clarisse?"

"Hmm? Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About how long it'll be before Mia comes to Genovia."

"It's only a month."

"Yes. You'll take good care of her, won't you, Joseph?"

"The very best."

She spoke so quietly that he could barely hear her. "A month is a long time to be without the ones you love."

He faced her and rested his hand on her leg. "Are you talking about Mia, or me?" He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, I, well I was speaking about both of you. The palace won't be the same without you, and everyone is so anxious to have Mia on Genovian soil…" her voice faded.

"My darling, it's never easy to be apart, and I hope the time passes quickly. But you'll be so busy you'll hardy have time to miss us," he promised.

She stood and went to the window to look out over the city. Joseph moved quickly behind her, encircling her with his arms. She turned in his embrace and looked into his eyes, those dark eyes that she adored. "I think what I'm saying is that I'm going to miss you." She shyly lowered her eyes, almost afraid of his reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

"I'm going to miss you, too." He pulled her close and tightened his hold on her. They stood in silence for several moments until Joseph realized that if he didn't kiss her now he'd only regret it when her plane left in the morning. He tilted her chin up with his finger and spoke in a deep, husky voice: "Does the Crown have any objections to me kissing Her Majesty?"

He caught her gaze traveling between his eyes and his mouth and took that as a no. He claimed her mouth with more passion than he'd ever anticipated for this first kiss, and it yet it seemed to be exactly what Clarisse wanted. He felt her hands move over his back and up to his neck, pulling him deeper towards her. Their power over each other was complete, and they both knew it. Gradually, they slowly softened their kiss, and barely broke apart, getting their breathing under control and struggling to come to terms with emotions stronger than they had ever experienced.

"I think I had better go."

Clarisse didn't quite release him. "What would you say if I asked you to stay?" She held his gaze and caught the flash of surprise on his face.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. "My darling, I would like nothing more than to say yes and take you to the bedroom without a moment's hesitation. However," he kissed her cheek, "to make love to you tonight and watch you leave tomorrow would be unfair to both of us. If, when I return to Genovia, the offer still stands, I will gladly accept."

"I'm fairly confident that the offer will stand, Joseph." She stepped away from him and slipped her arm through his. They walked to the door and he said goodnight, kissing her hand. "Your Majesty, until the morning."

* * *

Charlotte, ever efficient, made the move from the Consulate to the airport a smooth one. She shared the back of the limousine with the Queen, while the Chauffeur drove and Joe sat in the passenger seat. They drove onto the tarmac and the crew began loading the luggage into the Falcon's cargo compartment. As he helped the Queen out of the vehicle Joseph spoke quietly to Charlotte. "Give us a few minutes, will you?" She nodded in understanding and kept everyone else on the tarmac while Joseph escorted the Queen onto the jet.

Clarisse smiled at his boldness, and secretly admired the way he handled the staff so discretely. Not that Charlotte didn't know what he was up to; but they could pretend. She sat her handbag and satchel on one of the seats and turned to face him. "I'm sure I don't need to leave you with any last instructions, but Joseph, do look after Mia and keep her out of trouble, will you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He helped her off with her coat and then took both her hands in his. "I'll be thinking about you every minute until I'm back in Genovia."

She gently stroked his cheek. "I'll be counting each one of those minutes, my love."

Quickly he put his arms around her and pulled her close, and they kissed tenderly and sweetly. Joseph finally tore himself away from her and walked to the door. He turned, "Safe trip, Your Majesty" and then he was gone. Clarisse stood still for a moment, her hand on her mouth feeling his kiss, and then sank down onto her seat, closed her eyes and sighed.

Joseph stopped briefly at the bottom of the stairs, put on his sunglasses and spoke to Charlotte. "Take care of her. Call me if you need anything." He walked back to the car and it drove off the tarmac and back to the Consulate. Charlotte smiled to herself. It was a foggy San Francisco day, and Joseph was wearing sunglasses. What a softie, she thought to herself, and then climbed the stairs wondering in what sort of state she would find her Queen.

_A/N This was in the "archives" and thought it might be time to pull it out. Hope you like it.  
Barb_


End file.
